Gossip Girl Oneshots
by DreamerGirl2000
Summary: I don't usually do fanfics on tv shows nor do I do oneshots but there's a first time for everything, right? So, i thought I'd post up some oneshots about the tv show that is currently ruling my life and consuming my mind. It will be mainly Chair with maybe some Natessa or Darena. Read if you want.


Gossip Girl Oneshot – Chuck/Blair

_And my mates are all there, trying to calm me down,_

'_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town, _

_I know that if I go there now,_

_I can change your mind, turn it all around, _

_And I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words, _

_And she'll listen this time, even though it's slurred,_

_So I dialled her number and confessed to her, _

_That I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing. _

Chuck Bass, heir to the Bass Industries, was broken. Undeniably broken, laid out for all to see. He'd been drunk ever since he and his girlfriend – and the alleged love of his life – Blair Waldorf broke up, and they broke up 2 months ago. "She'll listen to me, I-I know she will." He slurs to his best friend, Nate Archibald. Nate shakes his head.

"Chuck, I don't think that'd be the best idea." Nate sighs, running his hand through his carefully dishevelled hair.

"It is, I swear." He sighs as he sits back in his seat in the Victrola. He pulls his phone out, looking for her number and carefully pressing the button on her name.

"Chuck, don't." Nate's voice is pained, he knows what his best friend is setting himself up for.

"I've got to. If she shoots me down – which she won't – then – then at least I'll know." Nate sighs, just letting his best friend do whatever he wanted, a part of Nate hopes that maybe if Blair shoots Chuck down this time, maybe he'll pick himself up and continue, instead of doing this – whatever he's doing – to himself.

"H-hello?" Chuck slurs into the phone. "Yeah, Blair, baby, don't do this to me. Don't leave me. I-I need you." Blair sighs audibly on the other end of the phone.

"Is Nate with you?" She asks Chuck.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Put him on the phone."

"No, we need to talk. I need my Blair back. Because you're mine, Blair, not Nate's, not Dan's, nobody's but mine." Silence. Blair doesn't answer. "Blair? You still there?" Chuck sighs. He can hear her breathing, but she's not speaking to him. "Blair, baby, I need you. Don't leave me." He says, in a voice so broken, so raw with emotion, that it brings tears to Blair's eyes.

"Chuck, don't do this." She says, pain eminent in her voice.  
"Don't do what?" He breathes.

"Don't make me forgive you. I can't do it."

"At least come and meet me? I need to speak to you."

"You're drunk, Chuck." He chuckles bitterly.

"What's new? I mean, it's not like I'm ever sober anymore." He coughs into the phone. Blair sighs again, it seems like she's sighing a lot today.

"Chuck, I'll make you a deal, yeah? If you remember this conversation in the morning and you still want to… talk, call me then, okay?" Chuck nods into the phone.

"I will." He says, with determination.

"Okay, Chuck." Blair sighs once more before hanging up.

"See?" Chuck slurs to Nate. "I told you she'd listen. She loves me. Nothing conquers true love, Nathaniel."

"Shut up, Chuck, before you override your sleaziness with cheesiness." Nate groans.

*******Next Morning*******

Chuck doesn't remember the previous night when he wakes the next morning. He just knows that he has to see Blair. He _needs _to see Blair, all thoughts of his pride and dignity are out of the window, he just needs his girl back. He jumps up and quickly showers and dresses, refreshing himself for what feels like the first time in months. He calls his driver but he's made to wait too long, he _is _Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass waits for nobody (with the exception of Blair Waldorf), right? He disregards the car and starts to jog towards Blair's apartment. The cold New York morning air nips at his skin, unprotected by a jacket, but he ignores the cold, the only thing on his mind is winning back his girl. When he finally gets to outside Blair's place, he stands until he sees her walk out of the front door, she smiles weakly at the doorman and walks politely through. As she first steps outside, a shiver racks through her as the skin exposed due to her short skirt is met by the cold air. The wind lifts her curls from where they've been meticulously placed over her shoulder and they're carried up and along with the wind, Chuck smiles, remembering all of the times he ran his fingers through her soft hair and played with it. Blair's smile seems genuine, but there's also a certain tiredness and disappointment to it, as well. "Blair!" Chuck calls, jogging towards the girl who was once his girlfriend.

"Chuck?" She asks. "He remembered?" She murmurs quietly to herself.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." She replies quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up this morning and – well, I had to see you. I need you, Blair."

"I know, Chuck, you told me this when you were drunk last night and now you're telling me it whilst you're sober – which is a very rare occurrence, from what I've heard, by the way – and I'm still not inclined to believe you. Somehow, I can't quite put my finger on why, but somehow, I think this is all just another game."

"It's not a game, Blair. It has _never _been a game to me when it comes to you. You mean way too much to me. And, I don't-" he takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you've heard this, or what, but I'm not coping well with life without you. I can't do it, Waldorf. I need you back. I just need to know what it takes."

"Nice speech, Romeo. You ever think of going to Hollywood and trying an acting career, maybe? Because that'd just be killing two birds with one stone." She shoots him an award winning smile.

"I'm serious. How can I make it up to you?" He murmurs quietly, but Blair's not about to give up that easily.

"Oh, Bass, you don't need to make it up to me. It's fine. I, for one, can live without you."

"What about everything you said, Blair? You said you loved me." Chuck's voice is raw with pain and emotion and the smirk on Blair's face falters for a moment but not long enough to be noticeable.

"What about everything you said, Chuck? You said the same. Then you took it back."

"I _never _took it back, ever." Chuck says with vindication. "I swear to God, Blair, I've lied to you about a lot, I admit that and I'm ashamed of that, but telling you that I loved you? That was never a lie."

"It was, Chuck. If you ever loved me, you'd leave me alone and let me move on."

"One lie I will admit to? Telling you I'd stopped chasing you. I'll never stop chasing you. Not until you're in my arms, just like you should be. You're _mine, _Blair. You always have been and you always will be. You know why? Because I love you. So, I'm not messing around any longer. I know I've caused you a lot of pain and I know I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it, but I also know that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if I must. So, tell me, what do I need to do to earn your trust again? Or how can I start earning your trust again? How can I make it up to you again?"

"I-I don't know, Chuck. I don't know if you can. But – but, if it's possible? You'll find a way to do it. You always do." Normally, Chuck would take this time to smirk at Blair because he knows that she does, in fact, always find her way back into his arms, no matter what he's done wrong, but now, he doesn't even know if he remembers how to smirk. His eyes are bloodshot from the overuse of alcohol and the crying that's been taking place for the past few months, since his girl left his side. The only thoughts in his mind are thoughts on how he can win his Blair back over, how he can get his Blair back.

"W-what if I can't? I don't deserve you, Blair, I don't know how to make you love me again."

"I'll always love you." She speaks quietly. "I just don't know how I can trust or forgive you." She sighs. He lifts a hand up to caress her cheek, but she takes a step back. "Don't, Chuck. Just… Don't." She pleads.

"I love you, Blair. I want – No, I need you back, no matter what I have to do. Tell me what you want, just say the word and it's done, no matter what you want or what you need. I will make it happen for you, I promise." She shakes her head.

"You have to figure it out for yourself." She states.

"How?" Chuck begs for information.

"You're Chuck Bass, you'll figure it out." Blair replies.

"I always knew that'd come back and bite me in the ass, one day." He mutters bitterly and almost inaudibly. Blair catches it, though and she chuckles.

"Prove to me you've changed, Chuck, only then will you get me back." With that, she leaves one last, lingering kiss on his cheek and turns around walking away from the love of her life, without a glance back, knowing that if she did glance behind her, she'd run back into her ex-boyfriend's arms, but she knew she had to prove a point if she ever wanted _her _Chuck back again.

"I'll see you around, Waldorf." Chuck sends one last smile to the love of his life. "I love you. I'll make this up to you. I promise."


End file.
